In recent years, software developers have reduced the number of compact discs (CD), digital versatile discs (DVD) or other physical media when deploying applications for consumer use. Instead, software developers have taken advantage of suitable network speed and bandwidth to deploy applications over the networks, thereby saving material production costs and allowing rapid distribution of application version update(s). In some circumstances, consumer demands for obtaining the application(s) via network download (e.g., Internet download) motivate the software developers to employ one or more minor hosts to handle network demands for the application(s) so that the software developer does not have to purchase expensive networking hardware (e.g., server farms) to handle application distribution.